


Story Book of Twisted Tales

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Snow White – All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Retelling, princess in a tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories inspired by traditional fairy tales (individual tales or just fairy tale tropes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wind Whispers a Story...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by your typical princess in a tower story

# The Wind Whispers a Story...

  
The wind whispers a story: the sigh of a princess, alone in her tower. And she waits…  
  
She gazes out the window at the forest that grows darker and thicker each year.   
  
Her captor, an ogre, no longer fears the coming of a hero: most have forgotten she was there, the rest turn back half-way and the beasts take care of the brave. He looks at her silently and holds out a rose, his ever rejected offering.  
  
She wants to turn him down, as always. The echoes of the past ring in her ears with the cries of defeated heroes.   
  
"How many has it been?" she asks, taking the flower.  
  
The wind whispers a story: the beating of an ogre's heart within the petals of a rose.         


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by various versions of Snow White

**Snow**

 

Snow-White sits by the fire, seven little figures around her.

 

Her hair is whiter than her skin once was, her dark eyes sparkle from behind tired lashes and her lips haven't been red as blood in ages.

 

She tells them of a time when she was fairest in the land and beauty was her curse. She told them of a wicked step-mother who wanted her dead (she paused to wonder at how easy it was to kill the good queen off at her birth and just ad “step-” to her title after that). She tells them of the hunter who had spared her life (not loyal to the Queen enough to have a child's blood on his hands) and of the seven men who took her in (she calls them “dwarfs”, it helps keeps away questions).

 

Their favorite part is when the prince awakes her with a kiss. That's what he'd told them and it was less embarrassing than to say his wife to be was brought back to life by being dropped on her head and coughing out the poison bit of apple. She kind of like it like that, too, it meant she didn't have to tell them how panicked he was when she began to move and spoiled his initial plans.

 

She left out much, but kept enough. She didn't want to burden with her story.

 

The seven children listen enthralled and wish they too could live a fairytale like their grandmother had.

 

She sighs and shakes her head. She’d never wish it on an enemy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, my favourite Snow-White stories are "Florita din codru" (a Romanian version in which the heroine ends up living with 12 thieves and eventually marries an emperor even when I was always rooting for the leader of the thieves!), "Snow White, a Tale of Terror" (again, thieves! also, great movie!) and one I've never actually read, only heard of, in which she ends up staying with dragons! And there's the Scottish one, which is more of a cross between Snow White and Sleeping Beauty in which the prince ends up with two wives and they have nothing against it :D It's online so you can go read it here 
> 
> And over on dA

**Author's Note:**

> Long, long ago, I wrote this for a contest that I didn't win. Not so long ago, it got picked up for a flash fiction anthology, thus making it my first published story (outside of the internet and my high school's literary magazine). 
> 
> Also, crossposted on dA


End file.
